May's expedition alone
by twinkling-moments
Summary: May's starting her own journey to johto. and she meets brendan and drew along the way what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys just to let you know this is my first story so it might be a little cheesy...

I don't own pokemon sadly.

May's expedition alone

1 chapter alone

May a girl with an ambition to be a top-coordinator was making her way back to her home town in Petalburg city.

She had said goodbye to her old traveling partners Ash and Brock. Ash stated he would start traveling in Sinnoh again with Brock and a girl named Dawn.

Her three rivals Drew, Solidad and Harley, decided that they all wanted to go to the Johto Regions and she decided to go as well. May told Max, her younger brother, that she wanted to travel through Johto all by herself with depending on him too much. She would have to ask her mom and dad first though.

Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" asked May.

"Sure, honey what is it?" asked her mother Caroline.

"I was wondering if I could go to the Johto Regions without Max." she closed her eyes imaging how her parents would take it.

After a slight pause Caroline, her mom, started "Well if you want to go there no way I could stop you." She opened one eye a flicker of hope in her eye was forming.

"Absolutely not" said her father the gym leader of the Petalburg gym.

May could feel her spirits dropping at an alarming rate.

"Why not honey? It would be a great experience" said Caroline. Norman, the Petalburg city gym leader and her father, looked from Caroline to May and sighed.

"Wouldn't it be better to take Max along?" asked her father.

"I want to go alone dad without Max's help" she stated firmly.

"Wouldn't it be a little dangerous?" asked Norman.

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore and I can take care of myself. I also have my own pokemon to protect me." "Well……" looking from May to Caroline he knew he was beaten.

"Fine but be careful!"

"YES!! I mean… thank you father." May ran to her room smiling brightly and closed the door. A squeal could be heard from her room. I'll leave first thing tomorrow' thought May smiling as she was packing her new white backpack.

She woke up at seven thirty sharp. 'Uhh... I hate getting up this early' she thought.

She examined her old outfit carefully. It was old and worn out. 'Time for a change she thought.' She abandoned her usual red t shirt and blue shorts for a white tank top with small pink pokadots on the side and a red mini skirt with small gray pokadots coming from the bottom of her skirt. She still had her usual bandanna except she changed the color to light gray color. Lastly she threw on a short sweater with a hood. Satisfied she gathered up her pokemon eevee, and beautifly after eating breakfast and saying bye to Max, rushed out the door leaving petalburg city with a happy smile on her face.

Of course being her usual self she had not idea how to get to New Bark town the first stop to on her Johto journey.

She had to ask around a lot but she finally got on a boat the second before it was about to leave.

She blushed with embarrassment saying sorry to the captain for being so late and showed him her ticket. She stopped and panted taking in deep breaths.

'Man...I should of asked Max before I left' thought May. 'Anyways I'm here and that's all that matters.' She thought happily.

She could feel the salty ocean breeze on her face and felt relaxed by it. Without realizing it her mind drifted to what kind of adventures she would have in Johto and what new pokemon she would catch. Then she started thinking about Drew, her green haired rival, she silently thanked him for helping her on her pokemon journey.

'He could be a real jerk at times but he can be sweet when he wants to be I guess. She chuckled to herself thinking of his grass green hair and that smirk on his handsome face……."WHAT?!?!?" She may have shouted it a bit too loud other people were giving her weird looks.

' I got to stop doing that I can't believe I was thinking that I don't even like him were just rivals and if I'm lucky friends' she sighed quietly and closed her eyes enjoying the refreshing splash of the sea until she felt someone tap her shoulder...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 expect the unexpected

May jumped up in surprise.

"Hey May."

May turned around to find her childhood friend Brendan Birch.

'Wow, I haven't seen him since I left Petalburg three years ago,' thought May as she looked at Brendan.

He had fine silver spiky hair which was held back with a green headband with a poke ball printed on it very similar to the bandana she was always wearing.

'When I last saw him he would have always let his hair drape over his face. I used to always tease him about that,' she thought with a chuckle.

He also had one a black and red T-shirt and black jeans to go along with it.

"It's been a long time May," said Brendan smiling at her.

"Brendan!" I hugged him with full force surprised but pleased to know someone on the ship.

Don't surprise me like that! Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm going to the Johto Region too if you haven't noticed," she blushed crimson. "Oh... I knew that, are you a breeder now?" She said regaining her form.

"No, I decided to become a Pokemon trainer. What about you, May?"

"Well, now I participate in contests. This is going to be the third region I'm traveling to." finished May.

"Cool, what kind of pokemon do you have?" asked Brendan.

"Well, I didn't bring all of my pokemon with me, but I brought Blaziken, Eevee, and Beautifly,"

"Nice, I would just love to see you in a contest,"

"I'm pretty good now I made it to the Hoenn Grand Festival top eight and the Kanto Grand Festival top four," she boasted.

"Wow, I never thought you of all people would get this much involved with pokemon, last time I heard you said that you didn't like pokemon and liked traveling _**much **_better," Brendan said teasingly.

May pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

'God, she's cute when she does that,' he thought blushing

"Brendan that was a long time ago…." She smiled as she said this.

"And since then a lot of people have been cheering me on for the last couple of years Ash, Max, Brock………Drew…," May sighed and looked over the shimmering horizon.

"Who are they?" Brendan asked looking a tiny bit jealous staring at the open sea as well.

"You remember my little brother Max, Ash is a pokemon trainer like you and a little dense sometimes….strike that, he's always dense, Brock is a breeder and kind of the responsible one I guess. They were my traveling partners, and Drew……was my rival in contests."

Brendan could see a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

There was an awkward pause between them until May spoke.

So what have you been doing for the past three years?" asked May.

"I've competed in a couple of regions and did pretty good in them too"

"Did you travel alone?"

"Yup……your different from the last time I saw you May."

"You changed a lot since I last saw you too," she replied.

"I guess you could say that," leaning his hands against the rail of the boat.

They continued catching up until May stifled a yawn, Brendan noticed this.

"We should head back to our rooms now."

"Yeah…." She said sleepily.

"Okay, glad to see you again," replied placing an arm around her in a bear hug and slowly started slide down to her slender waist.

"Brendan..." May shuddered

'K, see you later," letting go of May as she ran off.

He sighed.

'Stupid teenage hormones,' he thought.

The truth behind the story was he liked May since she was a little girl and had grown fond of the brown haired brunette. She probably didn't feel the same way as he did obviously. He stared at the sun which was slowly fading from sight and sighed thinking he should return to his room now and got up and left.

May was fast walking back to her room and closed the door. She slowly let out a breath of relief. She thought of Brendan as a good friend but nothing more then just a friend. Actually she had crushed on him before but that was long ago.

'I don't like Brendan like that now I like someone else……' she knew who but couldn't bring herself to say it. Then she recalled the moment with Brendan just before she returned to her room.

She was kinda scared at first when Brendan put his hand on her waist and shivered on contact, no boy has ever actually touched her waist before. She quickly dismissed this thought and decided to go to bed as she quickly dressed into her pajamas. Suddenly her poke' ball opened and with a flash of light and a cat-dog like pokemon jumped on to her bed.

"Eevee how many times do I have to tell you to not to come out of your poke' ball?"

'Ev!!"

She smiled at her dog like pokemon.

"Fine, but just tonight ok?"

"Evee! Evvv!" It said jumping on her bed.

She sighed resting her head on the soft pillow slowly getting into her covers as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came all too soon for May as she ignored the fact that something was pouncing on her trying to get her up. She grumbled and opened one eye to see Eevee licking her face in an attempt to get her up.

"OK! Okokokokok…… I'm up I'm up..."she yawned trying to get off her bed _very _reluctantly.

"Eev!" Eevee cried cheerfully.

"Thanks a lot Eevee. A great way to start out the morning," she said sarcastically.

She started dressing quickly and returned Eevee into its ball while dashing outside.

She didn't want to miss breakfast she was STARVING.

Unfortunately she was running to fast to see were she was going and bumped (or rather crashed) into a certain sliver haired friend of hers, which we all know to be Brendan , causing her to land on top of him.

" Ooowwwww..." May said rubbing her head.

"Hey May, mind getting off of me?" smirked Brendan

She quickly jumped up.

"Sorry Brendan!" as she stood up gasping for breath.

"Didn't watch where I was going..."

"Typical May clumsy as ever," laughed Brendan.

"Well, soorrrryy," she grumbled.

"Why were you running?"

"I didn't want to miss breakfast," she said and gasped and waved a rushed goodbye.

She made it just in time she shoved a couple of waffles down her throat almost choking as she did so.

She quickly finished and the captain's voice boomed in her ears,"

"WE ARE NOW MAKING OUR LANDING ON TO JOHTO PASSENGERS PLEASE PREPARE AS WE ARE ABOUT TO MAKE PORT," he shouted into the intercom.

"Gosh, you'd think he thought we were deaf," said Brendan jokingly.

"I think I'm going to have an ear disablement."

He laughed.

He then watched her as she looked like a child so excited to finally get of the boat.

He saw her with a childish smile on her face as the wind slowly tugged on her hair...

"Brendan? BRENDAN? Hello?"

He was snapped back into reality.

"Are you ok?" as she looked at him weirdly

"Yeah just grand,"

"Okay..."

'He sure acts weird sometimes….'

The boat slowly stopped as it was pulling on to the harbor.

"Guess I'll see you around Brendan,"

"Where are you going now?"

"To New Bark town," she replied.

"I can accompany you to New Bark town if you want,"

"Great! But only to the first town then I need to go alone ok?" as May flashed him a smile.

"Of course," he replied.

"Alright! Onward to the new adventure on May's expedition season 3!" as she started running toward what she thought to be her destination.

"Come on slowpoke! Let's go!"

He chuckled.

"Umm… May? Hate to break it to you but it's this way," pointing to the exact opposite direction she was heading.

"Uuhh… I knew that," she said sweat dropping.

"Sure you did," he said as they walked into the dense forest…………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Training top notch

They've been walking on the trail for what seemed to be forever to May seeing nothing but trees ahead.

Then Brendan heard a soft thump followed by……

"I CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!"

Brendan sighed,

"Well I guess we could make camp it's getting pretty late," as he glanced at the sky. "Great! I'll start the fire!"

Once May got the fire going Brendan sat down and started to eat his packed sandwich, as May devoured hers.

"That was a good sandwich," May said while patting her stomach affectionately.

There was silence between them as both of them stared at the flickering fire.

May decided to spark up a conversation.

"I just realized you never told me what kind of pokemon you brought along."

He smirked

"Well I'll show you now, we need to feed them anyways," he said as he threw three poke balls from his backpack.

Three blinding flashes were shot from the balls and began to take their respective figures.

"SHIffftryyyyy!" screeched the wicked pokemon.

"Swwwaammpp" growled a mud-fish like pokemon.

"AGGrrrrooonn" said a pokemon resembling an iron lizard with sharp claws.

"Agron!" it said scratching its ear.

'They look...intimidating.' May admitted to herself.

"Well you met my gang, what about yours?"

"COME ON OUT EVERYONE!"

May also threw three balls in the air showing...

"Eevee!" meowed the small brown fox like pokemon, who immediately started to dig like there was no tomorrow.

"Blazee" grumbled looking at the other pokemon which was now digging frantically.

"Beaaauutifly!" as it jumped out of its ball and landed gracefully on May's head.

"Cool pokemon," replied Brendan as he started to feed everyone.

"Yeah, I'll let them sleep outside their poke' balls tonight," as she retired to her own sleeping bag.

Brendan suddenly grabbed her wrist, and realized he was staring at her with an intense gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"He didn't say anything and started to put a hand slowly on her waist and was getting closer..."  
"Brendan?" she said quietly

"He stopped and looked into her sapphire eyes and kissed her cheek just a peck, but it made her blush terribly.

"Goodnight," and with that he walked back into his tent.

May's heart was beating so fast that she thought she would faint,

"woah……," she felt a little lightheaded but gently smiled and went to her tent too.

She woke up early and decided to train her pokemon for the next contest. She just took her Eevee and Beautifly it been a while since their last contest. She wondered if she should wake up Brendan, but after last night she was a little wary of her childhood friend and thought that it was best to be alone.

"He'll get up soon, he always does," she thought as May got up silently trying not to disturb Brendan and went to look for a clearing.

She found a nice open space pretty close to the campsite. 'Perfect,' she thought.

"Time for May's expedition to start! Today we'll start with..."

"Eevee come on out!" and with a blinding flash of light.

"Evee!"

"Let's work on your double team!"

"Ev!"

The fox pokemon started to glow briefly and suddenly there was two eevees before one vanished completely.

"It's ok just focus harder," as she gave it a poke block.

"EVEE!"

It said concentrating hard.

Eevee successfully made two of itself and both Eevees cryed happily.

They continued to train until Eevee could successfully make three of itself with no problems at all. May thought asking Eevee to make four of its self would make it a little too tired so she returned Eevee.

"Good job Eevee get a nice rest," she said as she returned her Eevee inside its poke ball.

"You're up next Beautifly, GO!"  
"Beauuuuutifly..!" it chirped while twirling around showing off its glittery scales.  
"Let's work on our combinations, use stun spore then try combining it with attract!"

It complied as it stared to create a yellow dust like tornado, then it started to throw hearts into the tornado.

It was an unusual sight, there were now hearts flowing along with the stun spore tornado.

"Use energy ball then mega drain."

Beautifly created a large green ball releasing it tearing a hole into the tornado.

It then began to suck the energy from the tornado through the hole its body glowing in a faint green light. "Release the energy!"

May watched as her pokemon suddenly exploded with a blinding green light causing a raining of glitters on to the forest floor.

"YES!! WE finally did it! After all this time!!"

Grabbing her Beautifly she did a little victory dance with it.

Suddenly a green like dinosaur pokemon jumped out from the bushes equally as happy.

"Huh? Who are you? Let's see what DexDex has to say…"

"Chikorita, it uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe."

"Oh! I remember Ash has one…I'll catch it! It's so cute!!"

The sunlight showed brightly into the small campsite waking a sliver haired boy in his sleep.

"I better make some breakfast," as he talked to no one in particular.

May decided that she had enough practice and started to return back to camp.

'YUMM!' was all she thought as she got to the campsite.

"Breakfast is served."

After they finished her breakfast (May getting four servings of everything) they once again hit the road.

"Hey Brendan?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we have a battle? Three on three" shouted May having a fierce determined look on her face.

"Yeah ok, but we better make this one quick" He said enlarging one of his poke' balls.

"Alright! Eevee you're up first!"

"Evvee!"

"Right, I choose you!"

"SHIFTRY!!" shouted the devil pokemon.

"Eevee we can do this!"

"evveee!" it cried getting into its ready position.

"Start with a razor leaf! Let's go!"

"SHIFT!" and its arms started to release sharp leaves aiming at Eevee with breakneck speed.

"Eevee dodge and use shadow ball!" May shouted.

"Evv!" it cried as it quickly jumped in the air while forming a large purple ball from the fox like pokemon's mouth and it fired at Shiftry."

"Shifff" it cried while standing back up again.

"Follow it up with take down!"

"Evvee!" as it started run towards Shiftry hitting it dead on.

Shiftry tried to rise but it was obvious it had taken some major damage.

"Shiftry use bullet seed!!"

"Use swift!"

The two attacks collided making a mini explosion, and the one standing was….

"Eevee!" revealing itself.

"Good job Eevee!" returning her beloved pokemon.

"Next is Aggron!" Brendan shouted while returning Shiftry.

"Blaziken take the stage!"

"BLAZE" shouted the huge fire pokemon.

"Start things up with flame thrower!"

"Blaze!" it cried as a scorching flamethrower was heading for Aggron.

"Aggron use double team!"

"AGG!" suddenly five or so Aggrons began appearing and the flamethrower hit only one of them.

"Blaziken just hit all of them at once with a huge fire spin!"

It began to shot a fiery tornado from its mouth trapping all the Aggrons inside.

The duplicates started to disappear as the real one started to take damage from the fire attack.

"Use sky uppercut!"

Blaziken's claws glowed and hit Aggron; direct hit.

"AGGG!" it cried.

"NO! Use hyper beam!"

Then it shot a yellow orange beam at Blaziken hardly giving any time for it to dodge.

"BLAZE" it cried falling backwards.

"Blaziken you ok?"

"Blaze.." as it struggled to stay up.

But it was obvious that Blaziken won because Aggron was too tired to move taking a direct fire attack.

"You did your best," Brendan said as he returned his pokemon.

"Then I choose you Swampert!" shouted Brendan

"Swamp!!"

"Blaziken use flamethrower!"

"I thought you'd learn by now fire is weak against water." he laughed.

"Swampert use muddy water!"

"Swamp! A huge wave of muddy water appeared and was being directed at Blaiken.

The flamethrower and the muddy water crashed into each other and exploded pushing Blazeiken and Swampert back.

"Blazeiken megakick!"

Out of the smoke Blazeiken shot out and kicked Swampert.

"Swampert are you ok to battle?"

"SWAMP!"

"Use Hydro pump!" shouted Brendan

It got back up and shot water out of its mouth with incredible force.

"Blaziken dodge!"

But because of the mega kick it was too close to Swampert to dodge and got hit.

"Blaze!" it cried hitting the ground with swirlys in its eyes.

"You did fantastic Blaziken you deserve a long rest."

"That was pretty easy May I hope you didn't battle like this in the Grand Festival."

"I'm not done yet! Now take the stage beautifly! Use silver wind!" May shouted losing no chance to strike first.

"Beautifly!" As it flapped its wings causing a silvery gust of wind headed toward the Swamp pokemon.

But it was clear Swampert was fast despite its size as it quickly dodged without command."

"Water pulse Swampert!"

"Swwaamm!" as it released a wave of water at Beautifly.

"Use gust Beautifly!"

The gust hit the water pulse as the water droplets fell causing an amazing sparkling affect.

"Nice, but this isn't a contest battle. Use focus punch!"

The mud fish pokemon started to gather energy into its hand as it ran towards Beautifly.

Swampert was too fast for May to react in time as a result Beautifly got hit; hard.

"Beeaaauutiifly..." as it fell to the ground.

"Beautifly use morning sun." May calmly said.

A brilliant light was glowing from the butterfly pokemon healing most of its injuries instantly.

"Use muddy water again!"

"Control it with psychic! Then combine it with silver wind!"

As the muddy water was heading for Beautifly, Beautifly's eyes started to glow blue; redirecting the attack back at Swampert then added a sliver wind attack.

Since silver wind was faster then the muddy water attack was it hit first leaving not enough time for Swampert to dodge it' own muddy water attack.

"Swaa…," it cried then collapsed with a grunt; apparently it couldn't battle.

"Swampert return!" as Brendan returned his pokemon.

"That was awesome Beautifly!" Shouted a very energetic hugging her pokemon uncontrollably.

"Great your better then I thought," he smiled

'She's cute when she's happy,' he thought as they continued to follow the road to New Bark Town. Little did they know they would meet someone unexpected…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 4 Expect the Unexpected

"Yes finally! Thank the lords above! I'll never look at a tree again!" shouted a certain coordinator as they finally looked down one their destination: New Bark town.

"Calm down May, you can't go on a journey without looking at trees come on let's hurry up and get to the Pokemon center I feel so contaminated with germs right now…and besides look at the sky I think it's going to rain." Sighed the silver haired pokemon trainer.

May knew ever since his boyhood Brendan had always been a neat freak yet what puzzled her was that he started with a pokemon that didn't actually scream cleanness.

"Fine, joy killer," as May glared at Brendan as she looked wearily at the darkening sky.

'I'll race ya!" shouted May as she started running down a steep hill feeling raindrops on her skin.

"Wait May! You might slip! You know I hate running in the rain!!" shouted the boy struggling to catch up with May who was a great runner since she was a little girl.

'God, that girl's fast and cute running in the rain……..' Brendan started dreamily in the beyond until a rumble of thunder brought him to his senses.

"May! Wait up!"

May started to lose control of her running and was practically racing the wet and slippery hill.

"Shoot! Why does this always have to happen to me?? Why does the rain have to be wet? "Shouted the teenager as she struggled to remain balanced and controlled with her wet hair in her eyes as she felt more raindrops drip down her skin. Just then a flash of light appeared from her bag and May startled finally began rolling down the hill in a bundle heap with the fox like creature running at her side.

"AAAHHHHH!!"  
"Evee! Eve!! "

"Eevee I'm so going to kill youuuuuuuuuu!!" followed by an umph signaling her landing.

"Eevee Eve! Eeev!"  
Well….ouch… that's one…ouch…way to…ouch to ….start…a journey…ouch" May started sarcastically spitting mud from her mouth struggling to get up and pathetically failed to do so.

"Well, hello May I see your as clumsy as ever"

'whaaaa?? Is that…?' thought May.

"Drew?"

"The one and only and get off the ground will ya? You don't need to bow at my feet you know," smirked the grass headed pokemon coordinator.

"Whhhhhhaaattt??" screamed May as she jumped up quickly, too quickly for her light headed head and actually stumbled a bit before landing again on her bum though not as hard as last time. It felt like something was actually cushioning her fall.

"EEEVVVE!!"

"Oh sorry Eevee…..hehehehe" May nervously laughed scratching the back of her neck with her gloved wet hand.

"May, May May May…. When will you ever learn? A coordinator who isn't coordinated stumbling from town to town will never have the guts or skills to beat me,"

"I can too! And for your information I do know where I'm going and I am not clumsy!"

"Well it sure looks like it," Drew said flipping his now wet hair and giving her his famous smirk helping her up.

'Well, that's a surprise, she's lighter then I'd imagine. You'd think she'd be fat looking at how much she eats' thought Drew as he continued to smirk at her.

"Forget the it; let's just get inside the pokemon center." May replied stomping off.

"May, I hate to break it to you but it's this way."

May stopped abruptly and started to grumble loudly as she walked to where Drew pointed Eevee following faithfully beside her as the continuous rain kept pouring down her wounded pride.

"Why do I get the feeling I forgot something?" pondered May as she tried to squeeze the water from her bandana.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first thing you've forgotten you forgot that Eevee has the obsession of digging and she almost made a hole in the middle of the building." As Drew too was trying to dry his green shiny hair.

May puffed up her cheeks to see that she was irritated but didn't say anything since it was her fault.

'Damn, I hate it how he always wins, maybe he's right………I do have a tendency to forgot a little…..ok, scratch that I have a horrible memory loss plus I guess I do tend to stumble now and then……' May thought with a sad face.

Drew noticed this and before he could say anything there was a crack of lightning and a slight jump from May and then the next second a boy with silver hair and soaked from head to toe stood at the door way panting to catch his breath.

"Oh my gosh…..Brendan!! I'm sorry why are you so wet?? I forgot that you were running too!! Brendan you could get a cold! Sorry guess I forgot….again….."May sadly said the last part in a mumble.

"cough pant pant Yeah don't …pant….worry about it…..just…don't do it …again." said Brendan taking huge gulps of air. Personally he was actually really angry. He wandered through the town looking for May and the pokemon center you could hardly see anything threw the stinging pain of the down pour, but upon seeing how sorry and sad May was he just let it go.

'May had a tendency to forgot right?...ok…maybe a lot…' thought Brendan as he finally caught his breath and realizing for the first time that there was some green haired dude next to May glaring at him.

"Anyways I'm really sorry Brendan I'll find some way to make it up to you..." she said handing him a towel.

"Who's he?" Brendan whispered in her ear.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to introduce you guys! Drew this is my best friend Brendan, and Brendan this is my rival Drew." Finished May looking at the two boys expectantly.

"Hi, May we better check out a room from Nurse Joy," spoke Brendan turning is back and walking to the counter.

"Are you May's boyfriend or something?" Drew asked suddenly.

"Nnnnooo! We aren't and if you'll excuse me I have to sanitize myself." Turning so the two people couldn't see the blush on his face.

'So that's May's rival huh? May shouldn't be talking to those guys he looked like a jerk to me glaring at me and everything.' Thought Brendan angrily as he asked the pokemon nurse for keys.

May, being the dense person that she is, didn't sense the awkward bitterness between her two boy friends.

"Well umm…..Brendan's not good with new people!" May apologized flashing him an uncertain smile.

"Is he traveling with you? What about your brother and Rock what's his name, and that guy with a hat and pikachu? Drew narrowed his eyes in ….jealousy?!

'What?! No, I am not jealous just suspicious is all.' But in reality he was feeling extremely jealous and a feeling of hatred toward the pokemon trainer.

'Why is he her best friend when I'm stuck being her rival? I guess she hates me since I insult her all the time….Freakin, I DO NOT LIKE MAY!''

"Well he said he would go with me till we get here, and for your information his name is Brock and the guy with the pikachu is Ash, I just decided that I should be more indepentdent from now on."

Drew stood there in shock, processing the info, he never guessed that was the reason why she left everyone inwardly he was actually a little impressed by her brave decision but he would never muster up the courage to tell her that.

"So let me get this straight, you left everyone leaving you the most uncoordinated person I ever met, with the worse case of memory loss helpless because you thought that you could do it all alone?" teasing her, as he chuckled, though May did not see this as teasing.

"Why you….I I I…." rambled May feeling herself tear up a little and turned around not to show Drew. Drew seeing this immediately felt regret for what he said.

"May!"

"Got to go Drew and maybe your right to come here all alone..." May said gloomily as the distant rumbling of thunder was heard as she followed Brendan to their room.

"May!"

"Huh?" May answered before catching a thorn less beautiful crisp rose.

"What's it for this time?"

"For getting here without your brother's help," he replied giving her a two fingered salute and walking off to his own room as May stared back after him.

'I'll never know how he gets his roses in the weirdest of times,' May thought as she smiled at the person walking away before bouncing off with Brendan to their room.

* * *

"ATTENTION EVERYONE IT HAS BEE FORECASTED THAT IT MIGHT FLOOD LATER IN THE NIGHT PLEASE EXIT CALMLY AND QUICKLY FROM YOUR ROOMS AND MOVE TO UPPER FLOOR OF THE BUILDING THANK YOU," spoke nurse Joy through the intercom as Brendan was waiting outside of the bathroom while May was taking a shower.

"May! I think you should get out soon! There might be a flood…"

SMACK!

"ahuhahu" groaned the 13 year boy rubbing his temple where he was hit and looked up to see May standing over him just out of the shower.

"Sorry Brendan! Did you say a flood? We better gather our pokemon quick!" May said a little scared of the storm that was now booming like hell outside.

"May! Hurry up everyone' going!" Drew called as he opened the door seeing Brendan still on the floor still dazed from the hit openly staring at May body and butt facing him while May was packing having no idea what was going on.

'That guy sure has nerve staring like that I would like to just punch him now,' thought Drew but even he couldn't deny how pretty May was he angelic face and with her big eyes and nice curves.

'WHAT?? I'm doing it again stupid teenage hormones!! We need to get to the upper floor!'

May still completely oblivious to the thoughts the two boys were having about her started running to Brendan.

"Drew! Is it really going to flood? Brendan, hurry up we have to go!" Shaking Brendan alive.

"Yeah! Okay let's go." Brendan said as soon as he realized their situation.

* * *

Meanwhile Nurse Joy was having problems of her own. She just got off the phone with Professor Elm and was informed of a sick cynidquil, but because of this storm she couldn't deliver the medicine to him. When a certain brunette's squirtle stopped her thinking with its long wail.

"Thanks mom be safe thanks for giving me squirtle back looks like it leaving it back there wasn't a good idea. Be safe bye!" hanging up the interphone before noticing Joy's expression.

"Nurse Joy are you ok looks like something's bothering you." Asked a worried May.

"Nothing, it's just that a cyndiquil in Professor Elm's lab is sick but with this storm I can't do anything about it," sighed the tired Joy revealing black circles under her once cheerful eyes.

"I can do it Ms. Joy! Me and my squirtle will deliver it for you," May stated confidently as her eyes lit up.

"Really?! Thank you! Be careful though professor's lab is not far from here, it's on the right of the pokemon center and you keep going until you see a large lab, it's hard to miss," sighed a relieved Nurse Joy.

"Alright, I'll be back!" May assured holding her small turtle as she ran off to find Drew and Brendan.

* * *

"I knew this was a bad omen when I met you! Why did you have to do this to me?" A frustrated Brendan cried with a 4year old boy stuck on his right leg and a little girl trying to pull his arm off.

"Hey, mister you smell good," said the little girl laughing.

"For heaven sakes please get off of me!"

"So are you telling me that this storm is my fault??" answered an annoyed Drew flipping his hair.

"Stop that and yes it is your fault and you know what else your fault is?? May……? May!! Your back has he flung himself on top of May but May quickly dodged having do so many times with Sid.

"Brendan you stay here, I'm going to deliver some medicine to a sick pokemon I'll wait the storm out there." May shouted as she ran towards the exit.

"Whaaaaa??"

"May I'll come with you!" Drew as he ran after her into the stinging blinding rain.

* * *

"Drew I can't see anything! Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Drew answered back trying to find May's hand in the storm and succeeded. If the rain wasn't blocking there view you could see that they both had small red blushes on their wet faces.

"I think I see the lab!"

'Where are they? I hope they didn't get lost in the rain…' thought Professor Elm on the second floor of his lab the first floor was almost entirely flooded glancing back and forth toward the window and the small bundle of fur shivering known as cyndiquil when suddenly he heard coughing and splashing along with a squirtle cry.

"Professor? cough Are you there? May spoke uncertainty.

"Yes? Do you have the medicine I presume?"

'This professor is becoming unbelievable twitchy when he's nervous,' thought Drew as he drained water from his ear.

"Yes here we go little guy." As a light powder fell on the fire pokemon the shivering fire typea heavily sighed indicating the pokemon was asleep.

"Thank you! I'de never know what I'd do with out that medicine! What are your names? Too bad this storm has ruined my lab maybe I could of showed you my…."

But whatever the odd professor Elm had to said he didn't get to finish it because just then a window broke caused by a gust of wind sending May back outside where it was currently flooding everywhere.

"MAY! Where are you??" called frantic and now panicking Drew.

"I'm right here!"

"I'm coming stay there! Come on squirtle follow me," Drew said as he went out on the roof top.

"Chickorita! Use vine whip!" shouted a spluttering May as she sended out chikorita and holded on to its body for life as she holded on to roof ledge to stop being swept by the fast current.

"Chika! Chika!

"May! Don't worry just stay where you are!"

"Like I have a choice! Don't send squirtle down here he's terrified of storms!"

Drew ignoring May bend down to talk to Squirtle.

"Squirtle you have to swim down there and rescue May! I don't have any water time pokemon. You're her only hope"

"Squirt! Squirtle…….." as the tiny turtle cowered in fear.

Just then the ledge that chikorita was hanging onto broke that caused May to go underwater with her pokemon.

"Squirt! Squirtle, squirt!" Screeched the tiny water turtle as he jumped head first into the rushing water to save his master.

"Go Squirtle! You can do it!" Drew shouted.

'May please don't drown! I didn't even tell you how I feel about you!' Drew was such in a moment of shock that he didn't even think about the last sentence he said in his mind and prayed that squirtle could do the job right.

May POV

I closed my eyes I started to sink into the water being pushed with the current. This is my end. Sorry mom, dad, Ash, Brock, Max, Brendan, Drew and all my pokemon I failed to become a top coordinator and failed to survive this flood. What was that? Am I dieing? I see something glowing with light coming closer and closer………..

Sorry if it's a little rushed……


	5. Chapter 5

A newfound friend

'Its bright…'

As May slowly fell to her doom she was running multiple thought through her head. Sorta like a flashback of your life no? Sorry to say that flashbacks don't really happen a second before your final death. Actually there are not a lot of things that go through your head when you die. While your body slowly loses feeling, it begins to feel like your being sucked into a black hole. Your conscious slips away; just like when you sleep, a sleep that you could never wake up from in fact. This would happen to May, and if this happened there probably wouldn't be a story to continue.

But much to May's surprise she found herself on one of the Pokémon center's stretchy and smooth mat.

'ow…..my head….'

"May! Are you awake??? MAY"

"What…" replied a very delusional May as she slowly got up from her white mat.

"You woke up! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" spoke the silver haired teen examining her face with a worried frown.

"Brendan I'm fine. I can take care of myself." May weakly replied with a pout.

"Your going to get yourself killed one of these days I swear. Good thing someone gained something from all this…" Said Drew as he quickly crossed his arms and stared the brunette.

She slowly inspected her surroundings. The room was no different from the other Pokémon center rooms with its white walls and wooden floorboard, grinning clean Brendan, smirking Drew, everything was familiar to her. And yet…. she couldn't exactly figure out what she was looking with its small black eyes meeting her sapphire ones.

"Waaarturtle!"

"Is that you squirtle?" she managed to muster after her momentary shock….well…it did in fact, change a lot after all.

The small cute tail when it was at its primary evolution grew into a beautiful luscious silver haired tail curling slightly. (It sorta made her think about Brendan and she laughed inwardly) It also had the same hair on the sides of its head looking similar to ears in a way. It grew slightly longer fangs and claws on each of its small hands. But May could still recognize some of her cute turtle in its newly evolved form, it still had its turtle shell, which was a dead give away hinting the squirtle evolution as well as its overall structure. In conclusion the little turtle pokemon was just slightly …improved.

"Squirtle!!!! You did it!! You saved me!! I guess I can't call you squirtle anymore right warturtle?" as May excitedly jumped off her mat to embrace her once small now medium sized turtle.

"Here's your chikorita May, I healed all him up for you, as a thanks for what you did yesterday. I also want you to have this as a token of my thanks." Spoke the pink haired nurse as she handed May her Pokémon and a small rough bag.

"Thank you! I'll be on my way then! Lets go everyone." Smiled May as she skipped her way over to the glass doors after she returned warturtle the boys following her.

"Wait! May! I have to actually stay here a little longer. My dad told me to deliver something important to professor Elm.." Brendan looked down at his shoes when finishing his statement.

O yea… Brendan said he would only accompany me to New Bark Town. Too bad…I hope I meet up with him later in my journey…

"Oh… that's okay. You told me you'll only accompany me to New Bark Town anyway. I'll see you later then Brendan!"

"I'll watch your next contest! Good luck!"

Then Brendan sped up his pace heading towards the white laboratory throwing a quick glare at none other then the green teen next to May.

"You know I'm still here." May jumped a little

I forgot Drew was here ha ha…I guess its sorta weird that he's around. He's always disappearing at times like this…

"Sorry Drew… I guess Brendan REALLY isn't good with new people," May laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

Whats wrong with Brendan? He's not always this bad to new people. Maybe its because I said something.

"Do you want to travel together?"

'What?'

"Travel? With you?"

DREW POV

'oh shit. I didn't even think this one through, what are you doing to me May? Besides the whole reason she came to Jhoto alone was she wanted to independent, there's no way she'll say yes.'

"Sure! You'll be the next cast to be on May's expedition!" She said smiling as she started to walk toward THEIR next destination Cherrygrove city.

Drew blinked twice and followed …..with a smirk

* * *

I can't believe I'm traveling with Drew! I wonder what it IS like to travel with Drew. May giggled a bit looking a Drew.

Drew catching the giggle replied "Nice chikorita you got there May, though its no where as good as my pokemon yet." Smirked Drew as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

May adjusted the pack on her hips before answering.

"Well, not YET. But just you wait! I know it can beat you with some training."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"You do know that warturtle and blaziken are the only pokemon that pose a threat to me right now."

"Are you implying that the rest of my pokemon are weak?"

"Are you implying that I'm implying something that I didn't say?"

"NO!!! …..no I MEAN….. YES!!!" shouted a frustrated May scrunching her face up.

"Shut up genius we're here."

"…"

"EEEVEEE!!"

* * *

"Well that was quick we have the whole afternoon free now!" May stretched enjoying the sun on her hair.

"Eevee!" cried the fox-like pokemon, happy with its new found freedom.

Drew for a moment gazed at May before she caught this stare.

"Hello? Do you have something to say?"

'I swear he was looking at me a second ago, guess it was my imagination?'

Drew quickly recomposed his posture.

"We have to attend the opening ceremony first. Before the Johto contests starts, there's a ceremony celebrating the start of the contests with some double battles. And according to the Johto contest packet we have to dress formal. Honestly May have you not done your research?" Drew smirked.

Ignoring that last comment, May replied excitedly.

"Oh, Really? Cool! I guess I'll have to buy some new clothes then and train some of my pokemon for the battles! Your teaming up with me understand??"

And giving Drew no time to respond, May ran off to explore the city and look for her much needed supplies, Eevee running by her side.

* * *

"Chikorita! Watch bulbsaur you might learn something. Bulbasuar use petal dance then use vine whip to jump in the air and solar beam!"

May watched has her dinosaur-like pokemon release beautiful pink petal from its bulb making a mini sparkling tornado, it then entwined its two vines heading toward the sky before the vines split and headed back towards the ground lifting bulbasuar in the process. With it high in the sky bulbasuar was able to collect enough sunlight to release it all in a form of a beam that blinded poor Chikorita's eyes. When he opened them back up the few remaining petals were dropping all around with bulbsuar finishing with putting the vines back to its bulb's base.

"Chika!!"

Now, May's chikorita's wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer he was not even experienced, what do you expect? Neverless it trying to duplicate bulbasuar's actions releasing what he thought was petal dance but actually turned out to be sweet scent and releasing a large amount of it in the air made chikorita a little confused. In its delusional state it tried to use vine whip which tripped poor chikorita's feet and because he was not very experienced there was no way he could attempt a solar beam. But unfortunately, he tried. He tried. Attempting a solar beam when you're obviously not ready could turn into disastrous results as you might know. And when he attempted this impossible solar beam it came out as bullet seed, which in turn ended up with in someway a less great performance, then bulbasuar's before. In the end, Chikorita ended up on the ground with swirls in its eyes. Eevee responded to this by laughing her head off and rolling around in the grass…Before proceeding again to dig all the way to the other side of the world.

"….uhh Chikorita I don't think your ready yet. Your sweet scent was cool though, I'm sure we'll work something out. Lets take a break from training."

And with a tired sigh May plopped her bum on the cool green grass with the wind blowing on her sweating forehead. Her two-grass and one normal pokemon followed their master's actions with bulbasuar on her left and chikorita on the right, sprayed out under the sun to bathe. Eevee was sleeping already with one paw twitching at the dirt underneath her. May fluttered her tired eyes open against the bright sunlight.

' I really am in Johto with Drew now. But I realize I don't know anything about Drew, I want to get to know him better then I already do. I want him to know how much I care about him.'

May smiled as her eyes twinkled in the daylight and filled with new found confidence she jumped up and ran to the pokemon center where she promised to meet with Drew, and just to ruin the moment…

she bumped into a girl about her age.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Holding her head, May looked up at the girl she bumped.

The girl had pulled up her short curly hair with a bow and was wearing a checkered skirt with a cute white shirt that said, "I need your love". She had flawless pale white skin with huge brown eyes . During this time only one thought was running through May Maple's thoughts right now

…

'….. She looks like a live doll.'

"Can I pet that Eevee?"


End file.
